1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to window and door grilles, and more particularly is concerned with a fastener for removably securing grilles to windows and doors.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Removable window and door grilles have long been used to add charm and character to single-paned windows. The grilles are added to create a multi-paned or Colonial look in glass and have been manufactured to fit almost all varieties of windows and window panes in doors. Grilles have also been installed on sliding glass doors, windows in garage doors, etc.
Generally, the grilles, also known as bar grilles, are made from narrow hardwood strips or bars. The bars may also be made from soft woods or synthetic materials and are cut and manufactured in various profiles. The bars are notched and connected to create a two-dimensional lattice or grille. Grilles have been arranged in both rectangular and diamond patterns. Before installation, the grilles are painted or stained to match the window frame or door. After installation the grilles add a warm, inviting look to otherwise bland windows.
Grilles are secured against a pane of glass by grille fasteners. Criteria for grille fasteners includes ease of installation for the homeowner. The fastener should easily release the grille at desired times for cleaning the glass pane and the like. Also, the fastener should be as unnoticeable as possible so as not to detract from the appearance of the grille and window. Finally, the fastener must be as universal as possible to be compatible with the multitude of window and door designs. Several fasteners for securing the grilles have been developed. However, many of the existing concepts of known art are not effective or take away from the appearance of the grilles.
Two general types of grille fasteners have evolved. The first type is known as a sliding knife or sliding pin fastener. The sliding knife fastener, having a point or pin at one end, typically is inserted into a slot in the end of the grille bar. After the grille is installed against the window, the point or pin is pushed into the frame to secure the grille against the glass. While this type of fastener is versatile for wooden frames, several disadvantages are also present. First, ears or protrusions are required along the sides of such fasteners to provide an area to apply force when the pin is inserted into and removed from the window frames. Such ears are visible and detract from the apperance of the bar grille. Second, it can be difficult to push such fasteners into the window frame. Third, when the pin is pushed into the frame, it scars or damages the frame. Fourth, when the grille is removed from the windows, the fastener remains with the grille, but is loose and can be lost. Fifth, such fasteners usually are not suitable for vinyl or aluminum frame windows.
A variation of the sliding knife or sliding pin concept is a fastener which has a point or pin and which wraps around the grille bar (rather than being movable in a slot in the bar). The fastener is slid over the end of a bar and has a pair of arms which wraps around the bar. Ears project out from the arms to allow the fastener to be slid back and forth along the bar. Rather than being pushed into the frame, the point is slid between the frame and the glass. This type of fastener is more versatile and is usually easier to use than the original sliding knife fastener. However the arms which wrap around the bar ends are visible from both inside and outside of the window. Moreover, the ears which project out from the arms further detract from the appearance of the grille.
The second type of a grille fastener of the prior art is known as a "snap-in" fastener. A plastic or metal retainer or fastener is attached to the window frame at a desired position with a screw or pin. The retainer has arms which project perpendicularly from the glass surface. Once the retainer is in place, the grille bar is snapped into the retainer and held in place by the arms which wrap around the outside of the bar. The disadvantages of this concept are many. First, the snap-in fastener requires a great deal of time and skill to install. Second, the fastener is very visible from inside the window because of the arms which wrap around the grille bar. Third, some versions require a modification of the window frame. Fourth, this type of fastener is not versatile and requires a different size and design for each type of grille and window.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in fasteners for removably securing grilles. The fasteners should be easy to install on all types of windows and doors and should be constructed so as not to take away from the charm and appearance of the bar grilles.